


Red Delicious

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, Dom/sub, Food Sex, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Harry suggested they ‘move dessert to the bedroom’, he expected chocolate sauce or perhaps just whipped cream – but an apple?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink night at [Severus Sighs](http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussighs/)! Woo. Thanks to atypicalsnowman for beta-reading. 
> 
> Do not try this at home. No, seriously. Don’t.

Severus eyes the apple suspiciously. “I thought… had you not said…?”

Harry simply raises an eyebrow as he continues toward the bed.

Though still uncertain, Severus decides not to ask any more questions. When Harry suggested they ‘move dessert to the bedroom’, he expected chocolate sauce or perhaps just whipped cream – but an apple?

“I thought I asked you to be ready.”

“I was not certain what you had in mind.”

“Well, getting your kit off would be a good start,” Harry says, amused.

“And I suppose you intend to remain fully clothed?” Severus asks as he slips out of his shirt.

Harry gives him a nod. “Yeah, that’s the plan.”

Privately disappointed, Severus nonetheless removes items of clothing from his person, one by one, until none remains. All the while, Harry stands at the foot of the bed, turning the apple in his hands, watching.

Even after Severus is completely naked and trying to recline on the bed in a relaxed manner, Harry continues to stand and stare. Just when the unnerving silence is about to become unbearable, Harry breaks it.

“Do you like Red Delicious?” he asks.

While they are not his favorite, an apple is an apple, and at this point his mind is busy anticipating other things besides food. “I find them acceptable.”

Harry smiles. “Good,” he says, and then he starts licking the apple all over. 

At first, Severus thinks he is about to eat it, but his teeth never break the shiny red skin of the fruit. No, he simply laves it with his tongue until it is slick with his saliva, and Severus finds himself intrigued.

“What are you going to do with that?”

Harry smirks. “What do you think?” he asks, moving to kneel on the end of the bed. He taps the inside of Severus’ knee and Severus spreads his legs in an automatic response.

Any other time, Severus would be embarrassed about that, but not tonight. No, not now, because Harry is encouraging him to tilt his pelvis up and moving the wet apple between his legs.

Severus gasps when it brushes across his entrance. “You’re not…?”

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “Of course I am.” He moves the apple aside and shoves two spit-slicked fingers inside Severus, twisting them harshly. 

Severus groans when he pulls them away. “But… how will you get it out? It will be… stuck.”

“How, indeed,” Harry murmurs, nudging the fruit against Severus’ arsehole.

Severus feels a flicker of panic curl in his gut. “Harry, are you certain…?”

“Hush,” Harry says, and he does. “Now come on, bear down for me,” he instructs, pushing hard.

Severus feels the burn immediately. “It… it’s wider than any of our… anything I’ve tried…” He gasps, fighting to turn his instinct to back away from the intrusion around and welcome it instead.

“It’ll be fine.”

“I could… stretch myself more…?” Severus offers, panting now in an effort to stay still.

Harry pushes harder. “Hush.”

Severus quiets. It hurts, so badly, but fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing. He wants to watch Harry’s face, his brow furrowed in concentration, but it is difficult to keep his eyes open. The apple slides farther into him and he clenches his fists in the bedding.

Suddenly, the entire apple slips inside him and he groans in pleasure, his eyes flying open and his jaw going slack. “Oh, my… Harry!”

“You like that?” Harry asks, a smile in his voice. 

“Fuck, yes.”

“I knew you would,” Harry says, stroking a hand lightly over Severus’ thigh. “Now push it out.”

“I… what?”

“Push it out,” Harry restates matter-of-factly. “Come on, now.”

The tendril of panic reasserts itself and wars with the burning pleasure radiating through his body for precedence. “I’m not… I do not know if I can.”

“You can.”

Severus nearly suggests using an especially mild Accio to retrieve it, but refrains. Instead, he takes a deep breath and pushes. “Aangh!” He thinks perhaps he felt it move, but only just. 

“Again,” Harry says, moving a hand to rest over Severus’ lower belly.

This time when Severus pushes, Harry pushes with him, using nearly his full weight to put pressure on Severus’ abdomen. And it hurts! Oh god, it hurts.

“Once more.”

They push again, the heel of Harry’s palm digging hard into Severus’ belly, and just when he thinks he will give up, Severus can feel the fruit stretching his entrance once again.

“Don’t stop,” Harry says. “Keep pushing.”

His head is pounding and his lungs are burning and it feels like his opening must be tearing, but he does as Harry says and keeps pushing.

He is finally rewarded when the fruit pops out, and his orgasm rushes up on him unexpectedly, sheer relief combined with sharp, aching pleasure.

Severus is only just opening his eyes when Harry says, “Hungry?” He looks up to find Harry gesturing at the red apple lying between his trembling thighs. “Eat it,” he says.

“But…? What? I… what?” Severus knows he sounds like a fool, but his head is foggy and his chest is heaving. “What?”

“Now come on,” Harry says. “Eat it.”

Still shaking from the force of his release and exertion, Severus reaches for the apple. Dimly, he notes that it looks messier than it did before. He flicks his eyes to Harry hesitantly, waiting for him to change his mind. Harry says nothing; he just waits and watches.

He picks the fruit up and tentatively opens his mouth. When he bites down, he tries to focus on the flavor of the Red Delicious, but he can taste the sharp tang of blood and a strange sweetness on which he would rather not dwell. Feeling accomplished, he swallows.

“All of it.”

Severus hopes, rather futilely, that his cheeks are not coloring. He can still feel his abused entrance twitching and he still has not recovered his breath, but he bites again and again into this piece of fruit that has just been inside his body, until Harry reaches to gently extract the core from his hand.

Setting it aside, he leans in and gently kisses Severus’ lips, chasing the flavors around his mouth. Moaning softly as he pulls back, he rests his forehead against Severus’.

“Mmm, delicious.”


	2. Granny Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written as a drabble for the anniversary challenge – ‘Your topic is anniversaries (however you choose to interpret the term) and somewhere in your response, Severus must sigh.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to torina_archelda and atypicalsnowman for their once-overs.

“It’s been a year, you know. Since our first… dessert,” Harry says, and the words alone bring a blush to Severus’ cheeks.

“Indeed?”

“Quite so,” he answers, leaning against the foot of the bed.

“Are we going to…” Severus gulps. “Celebrate that?”

Harry places a warm hand on Severus’ calf and he sighs. 

“Oh, definitely,” Harry answers, and Severus’ languor gives way to a ball of anticipation lodged in his chest.

Suddenly very aware of his vulnerable position, he tries to keep his breathing calm. 

Harry Summons a bowl filled with bright green apples and Severus shivers.

“Hope you’re hungry.”


End file.
